<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taste Test by CelticWolf55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137718">Taste Test</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWolf55/pseuds/CelticWolf55'>CelticWolf55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrinette Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette drabbles, Adrinette kiss, F/M, French Kissing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWolf55/pseuds/CelticWolf55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila is pulling her lying antics again.<br/>So Adrien and Marinette call her on it in a... unique way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrinette Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taste Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Marinette, how could you?” Lila whined pitifully, gaining everyone’s attention.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“What are you talking about Lila?” She asked, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“My Belgian dark chocolate that Jagged Stone gave me for saving his kitten. It’s very rich and expensive. I saw you eying it earlier. I just can’t believe you would take it.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Everyone’s eyes went to Marinette, mixed expressions of confusion and disapproval in the crowd.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“But I didn’t take it.” Marinette defended.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Sure, like you didn’t take my lucky pen last week.” Lila retorted.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I </span>
      <span>didn’t </span>
      <span>take your ‘lucky pen’. It was found on the floor near my bag. It could have dropped and rolled there. That doesn’t mean I stole it.” She defended, her eyes narrowing at her Italian rival.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I believe Marinette. She wouldn’t take something without permission.” Adrien said, standing up to defend her.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“She still stole my chocolate. I can smell it on her.” Said Lila, crocodile tears swimming in her eyes.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Adrien leant in closer to Marinette and examined her face, to which she immediately went bright red, cupping her cheek as he turned her face this way and that as he carefully inspected its smooth surface, making a point of being painstakingly through and slow, even if it was for petty reasons.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>He leant in close to her lips and sniffed her breath, but didn’t get any hints of the aforementioned rich dark chocolate.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Only faint hints of whatever pastry she had for breakfast. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I can’t smell chocolate on her and I’m standing right in front of her.” He replied.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Smirking slightly, Adrien leant in and pressed his mouth to hers, feeling Marinette freeze at the sudden and unexpected touch, cheeks instantly aflame.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Adrien pulled back after a moment, deliberately ignoring everyone’s jaws currently lying on the floor, and licked his lips thoughtfully.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Hmm… I don’t taste any chocolate. But I should probably be more thorough in my investigation.” He smirked mischievously, knowing full well how much it was infuriating Lila, as he leant back in and pressed his lips to Marinette’s.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>He felt her sigh fan over her face, her arms coming to wrap around his neck, as their lips slowly brushed over each other.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>He ran his tongue gently over her bottom lip, feeling her gasp, allowing him to brush his tongue against hers, finding out exactly what pastry she’d had for breakfast.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Apple Danish.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Sweet and tangy.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Hmm, I don’t taste any.” He whispered in-between kisses.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I’m sure it’s in there.” She murmured against his mouth, her nails gently raking along the soft hairs on the nape of his neck.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Oh, if it is, I’ll find it.” He grinned, all but growling possessively, his hands going to her hips as he pulled her flush against him, the kiss quickly becoming more passionate as they made a deliberate show of it, the pair starting to loose themselves in the kiss, soft moans of pleasure escaping them.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Fine! I believe you.” Lila lamented crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Adrien reluctantly broke the kiss and looked at Lila with a victorious smirk.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Told you I’d always have your back.” He whispered to Marinette, pressing a light kiss to her cheek before he let her go.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Snapping back to reality and realising what had just happened, Marinette hurriedly excused herself and ran to the bathroom, immediately splashing water on her face in an attempt to cool herself off and calm down from the intense kiss, shaking and flustered as she leant on the sink basin for support, looking at her reflection in the mirror.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“What the hell just happened?” She cried.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Later that afternoon, when school finally let out for the day, Adrien; who had been thinking about that incredible kiss with Marinette all day, spotted her and smiled fondly.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Feeling somewhat guilty about presumptuously kissing her without asking, he politely pulled her off to somewhere quiet to talk.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Mari, I hope I didn't overstep earlier. I'd hate to make you uncomfortable.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Oh, no. I... I was fine. Th-thanks for helping with Lila." She replied, a soft blush on her cheeks.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"You... Um, you're a g-good kisser, Marinette." He admitted awkwardly.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Th-thank you?" She replied uncertainty.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"I think I need more practice though." He said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"I can help with that." She replied instantly, before realising what she'd said. "I-I mean..."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Really? W-well, I did like kissing you."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"You did?" She asked, shocked and cautiously hopeful.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Yeah. I... I'd like to do it again if that's okay with..."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Before he could finish his sentence, Marinette had pulled him in and pressed her mouth to his, feeling him momentarily tense before he relaxed into it and kissed her back.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>